


A Blackeye & A Buttplug

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, jongin - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: It is always nice to wake up in your own bed feeling refreshed and ready for the day. But what about when you do not? What has gone on that Kyungsoo wakes up to himself with a black eye and a buttplug up his ass?





	A Blackeye & A Buttplug

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on December 3, 2017

Groggily waking up, Kyungsoo rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face with his hands. He took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it and stretching slightly. If there was something Kyungsoo realized right away, it was that something was wrong. For one, when he had rolled over his ass hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Second, all around his right eye hurt when he had rubbed his face. 

“Uhg...what the heck…” Kyungsoo complained as he cracked his eyes open, knowing he needed to get up and moving.

The sun was streaming in from a crack in the drapes, causing his room to be too bright for his liking. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and and combed his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. As soon as he did that though, he regretted it because of how gross and greasy it felt.

“I’m not going to feel better by laying here,” Kyungsoo grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling.

With a small groan he managed to heave himself out of bed and go to the bathroom. His head was spinning slightly from drinks he had last night, but now that he thought about it, he had no idea how many he had ingested or how he had managed to get himself home. The last time he had been drunk like that, it had taken three people to get him out of the bar and back home so he knew someone must have helped him. The question was, who?

Flipping the lightswitch on in the bathroom, Kyungsoo walked over to the large mirror over the sink and looked at himself. What he saw nearly made him fall over. There was a large black and blue mark covering his entire right eye. When he leaned over the counter to get a better look, he experienced a sharp pain in his ass. This time he reached back and was mortified when he realized there was something in him. There was a flat base flush against his entrance, pressed firmly there. That was why he had felt so uncomfortable when he had woken up.

“What the...a buttplug?” Kyungsoo asked in a mortified voice. Now he was even more curious about how he got in this situation.

A possible idea came to Kyungsoo’s mind so he hobbled back towards his bed and kneeled down, pulling out a box he always kept under there. Opening the box frantically, he groaned when he looked inside. There was an opened package for a buttplug he had bought that he was planning on using eventually, but was too big for him to dare right now. There was also a partially used tube of lube laying in there which previously had not been touched. 

Feeling even more panicked now, Kyungsoo looked around and spotted his phone on the nightstand. Without thinking or looking at what time it was, he selected his first contact, his best friend since kindergarten, Junmyeon. With the phone pressed against his ear, he bit the pad of his thumb nervously.

“Dude...do you know what time it is? And on a Saturday…?” a tired voice answered over the phone.

“Junmyeon you have to help me!” Kyungsoo replied in a frantic voice.

“What happened?” Junmyeon questioned, now in a more serious and alert voice.

“I don’t know! That’s the problem! I woke up with a black eye and a buttplug and I have no idea what happened!” Kyungsoo explained in an even more frantic voice. “Did I take someone home with me!?”

There was a small sigh from the other end of the call as Junmyeon tried to compose himself.

“Kyungsoo...do you remember where you went last night?” Junmyeon questioned.

“I went out drinking...I know that much…” Kyungsoo stated with a small nod of his head as he moved up to the bed and laid on his stomach on top of his covers.

“Do you remember how drunk you got?” Junmyeon asked next.

“No...I was just drinking and drinking. The bartender never stopped me the whole time I was there,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He did, Kyungsoo. That’s when you called me crying and saying how much you miss Jongin and want him back after breaking up with him,” Junmyeon explained with another small sigh.

“WHAT!?” Kyungsoo shouted in complete shock.

~~ Flashback~~

“Sorry, buddy. I’ve got to cut you off,” the bartender stated as Kyungsoo begged him for his twelfth drink. “You’ve had enough for the night.”

“Noooo! You have no right to stop me!” Kyungsoo shouted angrily.

“I should have stopped you five drinks ago,” the bartender stated with a shake of his head. “No more for you. Understand?”

With a pout on his lips, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and called Junmyeon. He placed his phone up to his ear and spun around on his barstool as he waited for his friend to pick up. It was only 11:30pm and he should still be up. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Junmyeon asked, oblivious that Kyungsoo had gone out drinking that night.

“JUNMYEON!!!!!” Kyungsoo cried loudly. “I miss Jongin! I miss him so much! Why did I go and break up with him like some idiot? I can’t even ask him to come back! Why did I do it? I want him back! Make him come back! Please!? I want him to come back to me! I miss him too much! It hurts!”

“Fuck...Kyungsoo...you’re drinking again. Aren’t you?” Junmyeon asked with a heavy sigh.

“Noooo…” Kyungsoo answered in an innocent sounding voice.

“Yes, he is!” the bartender called from behind the counter.

“Kyungsoo...which bar are you at?” Junmyeon asked in a disappointed voice. 

“The Howling Wolf…” Kyungsoo replied in a defeated voice. He knew there was no point in lying to Junmyeon. “Come get me…?” he then asked.

“I can’t just come get you, Kyungsoo. I have company over,” Junmyeon groaned.

“Who? Your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked with a pout on his lips. “Are you about to fuck each other?”

“How did you know?” Junmyeon asked with a small chuckle. “We’ve just polished off a bottle of champagne and about to go fuck in the tub.”

“Shut uuuuppp!” Kyungsoo whined before slamming his head down on the counter.

“Kyungsoo, just stay there for a bit longer. Calm down a bit. Sober up slightly if you can. Then get in a taxi and go home,” Junmyeon told him.

“Okay…” was all Kyungsoo managed to respond before he hung up the call.

What Kyungsoo did not know was that as soon as he had hung up, Junmyeon had called Jongin and told him to go pick Kyungsoo up. 

When Kyungsoo and Jongin had broken up, it had been because Kyungsoo thought he was holding Jongin back and was not good enough for him. He fought Jongin to breakup and finally Jongin had no choice but to cave. Kyungsoo had removed him from all social media platforms and even blocked his number. After four months of being broken up, Jongin was still unable to get in contact with Kyungsoo. He had asked others to pass along messages within the first week of them being apart, but Kyungsoo had refused to hear any of it. Now Kyungsoo was clearly regretting his decision to end things.

As Kyungsoo sat at the bar with, his head still hung down, Jongin walked in. After receiving the call from Junmyeon he had practically raced there in his car. He knew Kyungsoo could become difficult when drunk and did not want anyone else to have to put up with that. At least dating the younger had taught him how to deal with him in those instances.

Right away Jongin was able to spot Kyungsoo slouched over onto the counter of the bar and walked up to him, placing a hand on his back. The younger’s black hair looked like it had been tugged at and messed up, probably form him being agitated about one thing or another.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongin greeted when the younger opened his eyes a bit.

When his eyes actually managed to focus on the figure in front of him, Kyungsoo perked up and shook his head a few times.

“I’m not drunk,” Kyungsoo said right away, his speech slightly slurring. He then turned to the bartender and pointed a finger at him. “Don’t say anything…”

“Kyungsoo...we both know that you are,” Jongin told him as he pat his shoulder a couple of times. “Come on, let me take you home.”

“I’m not drunk and I can prove it!” Kyungsoo stated as he shrugged Jongin’s hand off his shoulder and stood up on wobbly legs.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo took a few steps away and then turned back around to face him. When he did, he was able to take one step before falling forward. It happened so fast that Jongin was not able to step in and catch him. Kyungsoo ended up falling forward and smacking his face into the stool he had been sitting on before crumpling onto the floor.

“Oh my gosh! Kyungsoo!” Jongin screamed as he crouched down by his ex. “Are you alright?”

“Ouch...do I look alright to you!?” Kyungsoo shouted in a slur of speech. “God you’re stupid…” he added.

A small smile crossed Jongin’s lips as he listened to Kyungsoo. Jongin had missed Kyungsoo’s drunken speech and how he would turn slightly mean when he had too much alcohol. He could see a red line forming across Kyungsoo’s forehead where he had smacked the stool and shook his head.

“Come on. Let me bring you home before you hurt yourself again,” Jongin told him as he grabbed hold of one of Kyungsoo’s elbows and helped hoist him back up to his feet.

The younger stumbled up to his feet, bracing himself against the counter before he could fall again. He ran his hands through his black hair in an attempt to slick it back, but only managed to make it look even more like a mess.

“I can walk,” Kyungsoo said as he yanked his arm free from Jongin’s grasp.

“No, you can’t,” Jongin told him before grabbing onto him again and leaning him against his body to use as support. “I’m not having you fall and crack your head open. Lean against me and follow me to my car,” he told him firmly.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo nodded his head slightly and sighed softly. When he looked back up, he saw another man walking towards them looking quite angry.

“So I’m not good enough for you but this sissy boy is!?” a voice called out in anger.

“I told you...I’m not interested…in a dumb, ignorant, asshole like you,” Kyungsoo stated as he looked over to a man standing in front of them. “If I’ve turned you down ten times throughout the night, and not let you buy me drinks...take the hint!”

“Why you…!” the stranger growled.

“What!? It’s not my fault your ugly and dumb!” Kyungsoo shouted as he stumbled forward and grabbed into the stranger’s shirt.

“Umm...Kyungsoo...let’s calm down now…” Jongin called.

“Let’s see if you’re pretty boy will want you with a messed up face,” the stranger stated before reeling his hand back and swinging it forward so it collided with Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo lost his grip on the man's shirt and stumbled back into Jongin’s arms where he sat there dazed and confused. Before Jongin could say anything to the stranger, he was already storming out of the bar. 

“What am I ever going to do with you?” Jongin asked as he helped Kyungsoo to his feet for the second time in under five minutes. “Drunk off your ass, falling into stools, getting punched in the face…”

“So I’m having an off day,” Kyungsoo said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “More alcohol will fix that!”

“No! No, more alcohol won’t! No more for you tonight, Kyungsoo!” Jongin scolded, holding back from smacking the younger on the back of the head. “Now let’s go. For real this time.”

“He hasn’t paid his tab yet,” the bartender spoke up right before they started walking away.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin growled slightly. “How much is it?” he asked, really dreading it.

The bartender pulled out Kyungsoo’s tab and slid it over on the counter towards Jongin. When the older saw the amount Kyungsoo had spent on alcohol his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“YA! I told you to cut back on the overly expensive stuff!” Jongin scolded as he slightly shook his ex. 

“The expensive stuff is good though~!” Kyungsoo whined in a cute voice as he pouted his lips and looked up at Jongin.

“Uhg…!” Jongin threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling while licking his lips and trying to calm down. There was no way he was going to rummage through Kyungsoo’s pockets and fish out his wallet so he pulled out his own. “Charge it to my card.”

“Thank you, sir,” the bartender said as he gratefully took the credit card and swiped it through the machine. “Have a nice night,” he said while handing it back with a smile on his face.

“Right...a nice night with a drunken ex…” Jongin muttered to himself while sliding his wallet back into his back pocket.

With that taken care of they made their way outside. The crisp night air was colder than what Kyungsoo had been in earlier when he had arrived at the bar.

“Too cold~!” the younger complained as he completely glomped onto Jongin and nuzzled against him.

“Then let’s quickly get to my car and I’ll turn on the heat. Alright?” Jongin told him with a small smile on his face, having missed this closeness.

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo became more cooperative. They had to walk a block and a half before reaching Jongin’s car, because parking near bars at night was never an easy task, but when they finally arrived Kyungsoo would not get in.

“Come on, Kyungsoo. Don’t you want to be warm?” Jongin asked, wondering what he sudden change in attitude was all about.

“I...I don’t feel so good…” Kyungsoo stated.

“Do you feel sick?” Jongin asked, hoping he had not drunk that much.

Kyungsoo only managed to nod his head before he leaned over Jongin’s car and vomited all over the hood.

“My car!” Jongin shouted as he watched all the vomit dripping everywhere. “This will totally destroy the paint!” he added while running his hands through his hair and pulling at it slightly.

“Sorry...I know you love cars...I should’ve puked the other way,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s supposed to rain tonight anyways...it’ll wash off.”

With an annoyed scowl on his face, Jongin opened the passenger side door and shoved Kyungsoo inside. The younger landed in the seat and slouched there with his head leaning back against the headrest. When Jongin slid into the driver’s seat, he reached over and buckled Kyungsoo in before buckling himself as well and starting the car. He kicked up the heat like he had promised and sat back for a little while to let things heat up.

“Warm enough?” he asked as he put the car into drive.

“Mmmm…” the younger simply hummed contently.

For the entire ride back to Kyungsoo’s place, the younger was a lifeless body. He only groaned a few times when they turned a corner and he shifted in his seat. Other than that he sat there limp and tired.

Jongin pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine before turning to face Kyungsoo.

“Hey...we’re at your place now,” Jongin called to him while shaking his shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” Kyungsoo replied while shifting a bit in the seat.

“Don’t ‘five more minutes’ me, Kyungsoo. That turns into ten minutes and before you know it an hour,” Jongin stated in a disapproving voice. “And I’m not sitting in here for an hour running my car out of gas to keep your drunken ass warm.”

Kyungsoo cracked open his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jongin before reaching down and pressing the release button on his seatbelt. 

Seeing that he was still going to have some difficulties, Jongin cut the engine and got out, coming over to open Kyungsoo’s door. Just as he did, there was a rumble of thunder. He looked up and was greeted to a few fat raindrops that splattered onto his face. 

“Come on, come on! We need to move fast,” Jongin urged the younger as he dragged him out of the car and rushed him into his house just as the rain started picking up more.

Kyungsoo happily kicked his shoes off at the door and allowed for Jongin to guide him upstairs to his bedroom.

“Alright, let’s get you into a nice warm bath to wash the stench of vomit off you,” Jongin said while going over to Kyungsoo’s closet and pulling out a fresh pair of pajamas. That was one good thing about this situation right now. Since they had dated, Jongin knew where everything in Kyungsoo’s place was. 

“You can leave...I can bathe by myself,” Kyungsoo hold him as he shook his head and waved a hand dismissively at him.

“And risk you slipping under the water and drowning yourself? I don’t think so. We’re not taking that chance,” Jongin replied with a firm shake of his head. “I’ll go run your bath. Start taking off your clothes while I do that.”

Without another word Jongin disappeared from the room and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of the room, Kyungsoo started grumbling while removing his clothes and tossing them by the hamper in the corner of his room. Getting his pants undone was a hard task, but he eventually managed to get them off and fling them in to direction of everything else. None of his clothes landed in the hamper, but they were close enough so he did not care.

Kyungsoo then went to reach for his phone and realized it was in the pants that he had just thrown across the room. With an annoyed groan, he tried standing up from his bed. Right away, however, he realized he was swaying too much and would not be able to walk far. So he did the next best thing. He got on his hands and knees and crawled. It was not the most effective since he still toppled over a few times, but at least he was able to reach his phone and pull it free from his pants. He then worked on crawling back to his bed to try and hoist himself back up, something else he soon found out was not going to happen. His arms shook too much as he tried pulling himself up, and his legs still did not want to hold up his body weight.

So he sat there on the floor, trying to unlock his phone with the keypad. In his drunken state that was impossible though as the screen seemed to be spinning and he could not focus his eyes on it. Instead, he placed it on his nightstand and laid down on the floor facing his bed. When he did that he spotted a box under his bed and started to giggle. Kyungsoo sat back up and pulled the box out from under the bed, popping the lid off with ease. His eyes immediately went to the one unopened toy he still had. When he had purchased it, he had planned on using it with Jongin, but then that had come to an end.

“I’m with Jongin right now…” he slurred to himself with a large grin on his face. 

Not having any patients, he tore the packaging apart the shoved it back into the box, a large buttplug now hugged to his chest. He also pulled out some cherry scented lube and held onto that as well. With his head spinning, he laid back down on his floor with his new items and waited for Jongin to come back and get him.

“Alright, Kyungsoo. The bath is ready and-” Jongin cut himself off when he saw Kyungsoo laying on the floor with the buttplug and lube. 

“Kyungsoo? Are you still with me?” Jongin asked, not knowing if the younger had fallen asleep on him.

The younger opened his eyes and smiled at Jongin. Jongin had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and was crouching down in front of him.

“I want to use this!” Kyungsoo demanded as he shoved the buttplug towards Jongin.

“Why do you have this, Kyungsoo?” Jongin questioned as he took the object in his hands and marveled at how large it was.

“Bought it...to use with you,” Kyungsoo managed to get out. “So we could fuck...and then seal your cum in,” he explained before handing him the lube as well.

Shaking his head, Jongin placed the items onto the nightstand and picked Kyungsoo up in his arms, since it was easy enough. Kyungsoo did not even fight the motion and clung to Jongin, nuzzling against his neck.

Jongin brought him to the bathroom and with ease placed him into the warm water in the tub. He watched as Kyungsoo settled into the water with a happy smile on his face. Just when he was about to stand up, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. Jongin was pulled back down, one hand landing in the water and the other braced on the edge of the tub as he looked at Kyungsoo.

“Get in with me,” Kyungsoo told him.

“Kyungsoo...you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re asking for,” Jongin stated with a shake of his head.

“I do know what I’m asking for,” Kyungsoo told him with his lips pursed together in a straight line.

“Kyungsoo…”

“I’ll hold my breath,” the younger threatened.

“Please don’t…” Jongin begged.

The last time Jongin had denied something Kyungsoo requested, the younger had held his breath and ended up passing out. It was a terrifying thing for Jongin to watch and he did not want to witness it again. Especially with him in the bath.

Kyungsoo took in a deep breath like he was about to hold it and all Jongin could do was start removing his clothes.

“Hee, hee! I win!” Kyungsoo called out happily.

“Only because you use childish tactics,” Jongin told him with a slight roll of his eyes.

“But it works~!” Kyungsoo added in as he splashed the water a bit.

Jongin finished taking off his clothes, piling them together in a corner, and watched as Kyungsoo made room for him in the tub. When there was enough room, he slowly got in and sunk into the warm water.

“Happy now?” Jongin questioned.

There was a slight pout on Kyungsoo’s lips as he moved around in the tub until he was sitting on Jongin’s lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Now I’m happy,” the younger replied, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

They sat there silently as the bubbles in the bath slowly stilled in the water. Jongin almost thought Kyungsoo had fallen asleep until he felt his hips starting to move against his.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin called as he placed his hands on the younger’s hips.

“I’m horny…” the younger stated, picking up his head and giving Jongin the cutest look he could.

“You get so strange when you drink,” the older stated with a shake of his head. He then attempted to remove Kyungsoo from his lap but the younger was holding on too tightly to even budge.

“Let’s have fun~!” Kyungsoo cried out before biting Jongin’s ear. “Think of it as me making things up for cutting things off between us.”

“I’m not doing this while you’re drunk,” Jongin said firmly.

Kyungsoo glared at him before pushing himself against the older and locking their lips together. He started pulling at Jongin’s hair, moving his hips more, and moaning into the older male’s mouth. All these things he knew drove Jongin crazy. He kept moving and provoking the other until he felt his large hands take his waist and felt his hips buck up.

“Got you,” Kyungsoo chuckles before bopping Jongin on the nose with his finger.

“I believe it’s me who has you,” Jongin corrected as his hands snaked down around his waist and to his ass where he inserted one finger.

With that small intrusion Kyungsoo was already moaning. He loved feeling any part of Jongin inside of him. But one finger soon became two, and two eventually turned to three. Soon Kyungsoo was bouncing himself on Jongin’s fingers like a madman wanting more. 

The sight, and slight friction, Jongin was getting from the younger rubbing against him was enough to get him completely hard. After going months without this, Jongin realized how much he had missed it and how badly he actually wants it.

“You always get more honest when we have sex while you’re drunk,” Jongin stated as he spread his fingers slightly for Kyungsoo. “So tell me...why did you want to call it off with me?”

“I already told you...I didn’t think I was good enough for you,” Kyungsoo explained.

“But you also said you were holding me back? Back from what?” Jongin asked next, feeling how Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking around him.

With his lips sealed, Kyungsoo shook his head. He was not going to let up all of his information that easily.

Knowing he would have to get Kyungsoo going more, he pulled his fingers out, held open his cheeks with his hands, and with a slight change of position penetrated him all the way.

Kyungsoo threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he engulfed all of Jongin’s length. No toy he had would ever be able to live up to what he had come to expect while fucking Jongin.

Neither of them wasted any time before they started moving together. Kyungsoo bounced frantically as Jongin pile drove into him, wanting to feel more of his tight heat. Water was sloshing around in the tub and splashing out onto the floor and bath mat right outside of the tub. Their moans bounced off the walls of the bathroom as they both worked to seek more pleasure.

“What were you holding me back from?” Jongin asked as he lifted Kyungsoo so he was nearly all the way off his cock and then dropped him back down so he was penetrated all the way.

“O-others!” the younger moaned out as he was dropped. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and he clung closer to Jongin.

“What others?” Jongin questioned, feeling confused as he grinded against the other.

“There was Baekhyun...you were always talking with him,” Kyungsoo explained.

“Why would I want him?” the older asked with a shake of his head.

“He’s older than me...more successful...always flirted with you,” Kyungsoo explained while moving his hips more. “Fuck me more~!”

Jongin picked up the pace once more, this time aiming for the younger’s prostate in the process. That really got Kyungsoo moaning loudly and begging for more with each thrust. It was getting harder for Jongin to keep his place in the tub since the water was making him slip, and he knew they would have to move back to the bedroom soon.

It was not much longer, however, before Kyungsoo was cumming and spraying his release onto their stomachs. Quickly using some of the water, Jongin splashed some water onto their stomachs to clean them up a bit, all while Kyungsoo sat there panting with his eyes closed. Jongin found that a good time to take a break and lifted the younger off his erection. He situated the younger male so he was sitting comfortably in the tub and then proceeded to get out and grab two towels while Kyungsoo came down from his high. 

“First off, Baekhyun is only four months older than you. Making him one month older than me, and I think that’s too close in age. I want someone a few months younger so I can feel like I’m spoiling them more,” Jongin explained as he leaned over and plucked Kyungsoo out of the tub and sat him on the counter where he wrapped him in a fuzzy towel. “Secondly, he only seems more successful because he is the heir to his father’s business. That doesn’t make him more successful as of now considering he still has a lot to learn before he is ready to take it over.” Jongin started drying off Kyungsoo’s hair while letting out a small sigh and shaking his head. “And while he might have been flirting with me, did I ever flirt back or make myself seem available? No. Besides, he’s happily dating Chanyeol now. They made it official maybe three weeks after you broke things off with me.”

Kyungsoo slouched forward on the counter and hung his head low, remaining silent as he took in what Jongin had just explained to him. 

“So...he’s not young enough, he’s not really successful, and he’s dating Chanyeol…?” the younger questioned as Jongin began drying the rest of his body, leaving his hair only slightly damp.

“Exactly,” Jongin confirmed. “In other words, Baekhyun is not who I’m looking for.”

“Then who are you looking for?” Kyungsoo then questioned.

Bringing his hands up, Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks and lifted the younger’s head so they were looking at each other.

“You,” he replied before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his pouting lips.

As Kyungsoo sat there, dumbfounded that Jongin had actually just said that, the older reached over and grabbed a glass of water he had prepared earlier and handed it to him.

“Drink that and try to sober up a little while I dry off,” Jongin instructed while grabbing the dry towel and rubbing it on his head. “Even though it’s inevitable for you, I want you to at least not have as bad of a hangover tomorrow. If you start getting a headache let me know and I’ll get you some medicine.”

“Thanks…” Kyungsoo muttered with a nod of his head as he started drinking his water. Jongin was always taking care of him when he was drunk, giving him water and medicine when needed to prevent hangovers and make him suffer less.

Jongin smiled as he watched Kyungsoo nurse the glass of water while the younger male in turn watched him dry off. He watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned up and down his body, as if seeing if anything had changed since they had broken up. It was as if Kyungsoo was satisfied with what he saw when he chugged the last few mouthfuls of water in the glass and let out a satisfied sigh. Kyungsoo placed the glass back down on the counter and used his towel to wipe his mouth.

“Alright! Round two!” Jongin announced as he scooped Kyungsoo off the counter with ease and carried him down the hallway and to his room.

A small gasp escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as Jongin swept him up so easily. His arms looped around Jongin’s neck to prevent him from falling, although he knew the older male would never drop him on purpose. 

Jongin tossed Kyungsoo onto the center of the bed as soon as they were close enough and crawled over him, looking down at the surprised younger.

“You said you wanted to use that buttplug with me, and I haven’t cum yet,” Jongin explained with a sly smirk on his face, taking a quickly glance over to the buttplug on the nightstand. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Right away, Kyungsoo drew his legs up to his chest and held them in place while looking up at Jongin with lust filled eyes. He had already gotten a taste of Jongin again, and he already wanted more.

He watched as Jongin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. A snicker came from Jongin’s lips as he waved the bottle in front of Kyungsoo’s face.

“Half empty?” Jongin asked before popping the lid open.

“I have needs…” Kyungsoo replied while momentarily averting his eyes from Jongin before letting them wonder back when he heard the sounds of the bottle being squeezed. 

“So needy,” Jongin commented with a small chuckle, the lube gathering in his hand.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched while watching how Jongin’s hand stroked his cock, getting it covered in lube so he could slide in easier. Moving on the bed, Kyungsoo could not hold back a small moan that escaped his lips.

Seeing the younger was eager, Jongin tossed the lube onto the bed and positioned himself at his entrance. He took a slow breath before sliding back in with ease. He kept pushing in until his hips were flush against the younger’s ass. They both moaned slightly as the pleasant sensation and stayed still for a couple of seconds. 

Kyungsoo’s toes curled in pleasure, loving the feeling of Jongin filling him again. As they remained still, he could feel how Jongin’s hips were shaking slightly, probably because he was feeling so good in this position as well.

“Are you going to take me back if I ask?” Jongin asked as he rocked his hips slightly, needing to move at least a little.

There was a brief period of silence before Kyungsoo nodded his head and smiled really big up at him. Kyungsoo adjusted his arms so they were hooked under his knees now, giving Jongin all the access he needed.

“Is this just because of the alcohol?” he asked next.

Right away Kyungsoo shook his head and pouted his lips.

“Will you remember this conversation come tomorrow?” Jongin questioned, raising one eyebrow.

“Maybe…” Kyungsoo spoke up this time, uncertainty very clear in his voice.

With a small sigh Jongin spotted Kyungsoo’s phone sitting on the nightstand and snatched it up. In reaching for the phone, he had pressed himself more firmly into Kyungsoo, causing the younger to moan again and toss his head back. 

“Here we go,” Jongin muttered once the phone was successfully in his hand. Since Kyungsoo had told him the passcode while they were dating, he unlocked it, glad it had not been changed. 

He opened up the video setting and pressed record.

“Kyungsoo, do you take me back as your boyfriend now?” Jongin asked as he pointed the camera at Kyungsoo so only his head, shoulders, and a bit of chest could be seen.

“Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend again,” Kyungsoo answered as clearly as he could, still slurring his speech a bit. “I missed you and I want you back.”

Jongin then pressed the button to stop the video and played it back to show Kyungsoo as proof. The younger male watched the video back and felt his face turning slightly red as he heard himself saying those words. It was really hitting both of them now how much they had really missed being together.

“There, now you can’t forget,” Jongin said before placing the phone back on the nightstand. “Now...where were we?”

Kyungsoo did not even have a chance to say anything before Jongin started plowing into him again. The pace was fast and brutal from the beginning. Since the younger was already stretched and used to his size, they did not have to go easy like previously in the tub. Not to mention the lube was a tremendous help. Both of them wanted it hard and fast, and that is exactly what they were getting.

The bed creaked as they moved together, proving just how roughly they were going at it. Kyungsoo’s loud pleasured moans drowned out the sound of slapping skin. Jongin changed their position slightly so Kyungsoo’s legs were over his shoulders, allowing him to bend the younger in half more and reach deeper inside of him. In that position he also reached his hand down and started stroking Kyungsoo’s erection to give him more pleasure. He had said earlier that he loved spoiling people younger than him, and Kyungsoo was definitely getting spoiled tonight.

Reaching down, Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongin’s wrist as he jerked him off. The feelings were so amazing and he was being driven crazy. Kyungsoo became so desperate for more he eventually reached up and pulled on Jongin’s hair to get him to lower himself enough to allow them to kiss. He just wanted his lover touching him more, taking more of him, having control of his body. 

Although Kyungsoo wanted to keep Jongin down to continue kissing him, Jongin eventually had to pull up so he could breathe again.

“Someone’s an eager boy,” Jongin commented.

“Yes~!” Kyungsoo called out as he threw his head back into the mattress and moaned even louder.

“Do you like my cock? Did you miss it?” Jongin asked, knowing Kyungsoo loved dirty talk. “Miss the way it could pound your ass and make you cum?”

“Oh God! Yes! I missed it!” Kyungsoo cried out.

“Do you want me to cum inside of you then? Fill you up with my cum? Push it deep inside of you?” Jongin continued, licking his lips before letting out a shuddered moan. “Do you want to feel it moving around inside when you move and walk?”

“Please~!” the younger begged while nodding his head.

“Please what?” Jongin asked in a cheerful yet lusty voice.

“Please fill me with your cum! Cum inside and make me yours again!” Kyungsoo shouted, wanting to touch and hold Jongin more.

With the younger now reaching his hands up to try and pull him down for another kiss, Jongin grabbed onto his wrists in one of his hands and pushed them down over his head. Kyungsoo fought against him at first, but quickly gave in after finding that he enjoyed how Jongin held him down so firmly.

Jongin chuckled under his breath and smirked before shifting Kyungsoo slightly and drilling back into him. Now the bed was really creaking and Kyungsoo was a complete moaning mess as Jongin reached deeper inside and thrust up against his prostate each time.

It did not take much longer after Jongin started moving like that, along with still jerking the younger male off, that Kyungsoo’s ass tightened and he came. The intensity that Kyungsoo clenched down around Jongin caused the older to find his release and cum inside of him. Burying himself deep inside his lover, Jongin stayed there until he was certain he was empty. Jongin moved both of his hands onto Kyungsoo’s hips and hunched forward a bit.

Although Kyungsoo was laying there panting with his eyes already half closed, he found the energy in him to reach over for the buttplug and snatched the lube laying nearby on the bed. He quickly handed the buttplug to Jongin and then fumbled with the lid of the lube before he finally got it to pop open. 

Seeing that Kyungsoo has a difficult enough time getting the lube open, Jongin took it upon himself and snatched it from the younger with a smile on his face. Squirting some onto the buttplug, he threw the tube onto the floor this time and slathered it all over the plug, making sure to cover every inch of it to ensure it was slide in nice and easy.

“Ready for the change?” Jongin asked as he rutted ever so slightly against the younger.

“Yes...I’ve been wanting this,” Kyungsoo stated as he grabbed onto the covers beneath him.

Jongin quickly pulled out of Kyungsoo and lined the buttplug up with his stretched, quivering hole so none of his cum would have a chance to escape. He gave the buttplug a small nudge, sending just the tip into Kyungsoo. With a few twists to get his hole used to the idea of a further intrusion, he then gently started pushing it in more and more. There was a hitch in Kyungsoo’s breath when the largest part was being pushed through his hole, but he never voiced any discomfort, so Jongin continued. 

Eventually, Kyungsoo’s ass started to swallow the buttplug up, once the largest part was pushed through. Jongin released the plug and watched as it was sucked in and went flush up against the younger’s ass, settling into place with ease.

“How does it feel?” Jongin questioned as he used his finger to wipe away some of the excess lube that was leaking from his hole.

“Big…” Kyungsoo replied with a slight grimace on his face. “It feels slightly uncomfortable now…but I’ll get used to it in no time.”

“You look so tired,” Jongin stated as he reached down and pet the younger on the head, moving some of his wet hair from his face. He heard Kyungsoo let out a small content sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, lightly ruffling it.

“That’s what I get for not having sex for months and then having you make me cum twice in one night,” Kyungsoo said with a small chuckle, a small yawn escaping his mouth while he tried his hardest to stay awake. “It would tire anyone out,” he added as his head jerked up a little, fighting sleep even more now, since he wanted to stay up and talk with Jongin.

“Don’t fight it,” Jongin told him with a calm smile on his lips. “Sleep and get rest. You need it after tonight.”

Kyungsoo smacked his lips together a couple of times before he nodded his head and closed his eyes. Right away he was out like a light, causing Jongin to chuckle again at how cute the younger was being. He adjusted Kyungsoo so he would be slightly more comfortable and then got off the bed. 

Although he would be spending the night, and would get up earlier than Kyungsoo most likely, he felt the need to clean up now.

Hopping off the bed, Jongin went over to the pile of Kyungsoo’s clothes and tossed them into the hamper so they were not scattered around for someone to trip on. When he was going back to the bed he picked up the lube from the floor and realized there was something pushed under the bed except for one corner that was sticking out. Curious, he slid the box out from under the bed and opened it. It took all of his power not to start laughing at the contents. There were so many sex toys in there that he thought Kyungsoo’s ass would be stretched forever. There was even still the package from the buttplug they had used tonight. 

“He’s cute,” Jongin whispered to himself as he shook his head, a smile on his face. “Guess I know what we can play around with later,” he added before remembering he was still holding onto the lube. He figured the lube had also probably come from this box and placed it back in before putting the lid back on and sliding it back under the bed. 

With a small sigh, Jongin then went back to the bathroom and quickly found his pants so he could pull out his phone and return to the bedroom. When he returned, he placed a cover over Kyungsoo, so his ass was hidden, and snapped a picture. He then sent the picture to Junmyeon along with the message.

Freshly fucked and he’s wearing a buttplug! Oh...and we’re dating again!  
-Jongin

That said and done, Jongin placed his phone face down on the nightstand right next to Kyungsoo’s and crawled into bed with the younger. Right away he felt how Kyungsoo moved closer to him and nuzzled his face against his chest, looking for more warmth. There was a small grumble that came from Kyungsoo’s mouth which Jongin swore sounded like, “Stay.”

With a giant smile on his face, Jongin closed his eyes and pulled his lover closer to him. He was ecstatic to have him back in his life.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Kyungsoo had just hung up the call with Junmyeon. His face was bright red and his head was pounding slightly. So he had gotten drunk, Jongin had come to get him, and they had ended up having sex?

A small groan passed his lips just as the handle to his bedroom door started turning. Kyungsoo sat up straight and alert when it swung open to reveal Jongin standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, holding a tray of food and juice.

“Ah I see you’re already awake! That makes things a lot easier!” Jongin explained with an excited smile on his face. “It was always a pain trying to wake you up after a night of drinking,” he stated, kicking the door closed with his foot.

“Y-you stayed!?” Kyungsoo questioned with a shocked look on his face.

“Of course I stayed. I wasn’t going to drive home after midnight, let alone in the rain storm. Besides, the way you were clinging to me in your sleep showed me that you didn’t want me leaving either,” the older stated as he placed the tray down on the floor and took a seat next to Kyungsoo. “Not to mention, once I was in bed you told me to stay. How could I leave after such a cute request?”

“No...no, no, no, no…” Kyungsoo muttered as his phone toppled to the floor as his hands went to his head and pulled at his hair slightly. “I don’t remember anything besides for what Junmyeon told me…”

“You called him?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Yeah...he told me the just of what happened last night. Though I’m not sure how he knew…” the younger explained with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Well he was the one who told me where you were when you were drunk and I came to get you, and then after you passed out I covered you and sent a picture to him,” Jongin explained as if it were no big deal.

Without expecting it, Jongin received a huge slap on the shoulder following but a few on the back of his head.

“Ouch! That hurts!” the older male shouted, shocked by the hits.

“You son of a bit-!” Kyungsoo started shouting before Jongin placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“It wasn’t anything revealing!” Jongin claimed before pulling out his phone and showing Kyungsoo the innocent looking picture which instantly made the younger calm down more. 

Jongin lowered his hand from Kyungsoo’s mouth as the younger looked at the picture and let out a small sigh of relief. A small smile was on Jongin’s lips before Kyungsoo snuck in one more small hit on his arm. 

“You shouldn’t be hitting your boyfriend so much,” Jongin told him, rubbing his arm and pouting his lips slightly.

“B-b-boy-boyfriend!?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes.

“You don’t remember that either…” he said with a sad sigh. “That’s why I recorded it.”

Jongin sntached up Kyungsoo’s phone from the floor and easily pulled up the video he had taken last night of them. Kyungsoo watched it with his mouth hanging open. After watching the video Kyungsoo could vaguely remember that happening, but it was still not clear in his head.

“So...we’re dating again?” Kyungsoo asked, just to make sure.

“Ha, ha! Yes, Kyungsoo...we are,” Jongin stated with a large smile on his face.

“Then I just have one last question,” the younger stated. “How did I get this black eye? Did you punch me or something?”

“I should have after you vomited all over my car,” Jongin said with a dull expression on his face and a slight glare in his eyes. “But I didn’t. I guess you had been turning down this one guy at the bar ten times or something last night, and when he saw you with me he got angry. You...being your drunk self...were being provoking and he took a swing at you, and a pretty good one to knock to flat on your ass.”

Kyungsoo hung his head low and let out a large sigh. He knew he had to work on his attitude while he was drinking, especially now after this happened.

“Do you still have the makeup I bought you for the last time you had a bruise on your cheek from drunk smart mouthing someone?” Jongin asked.

“Of course I do. I actually never threw out or got rid of anything that reminded me of you,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can tell since you kept my sweatpants in the exact same spot,” Jongin chuckled. “That’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!” Kyungsoo stated, now glaring at Jongin as if he were going to jump him.

“Alright, calm down there,” Jongin told him while placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s head. “Why don’t we eat the breakfast I made for us and then go get you all cleaned up and situated?”

The glare quickly died down at the mention of food and getting clean. With a nod of his head, Kyungsoo reached for a pancake and shoved it into his mouth all in one bite.

“Still the same…” Jongin chuckled before handing him a plate. 

“So are you,” Kyungsoo agreed before taking a sip of orange juice. “But if you even send Junmyeon another picture of me...I will rip your dick off and throw it into the blender.”


End file.
